To Hell and Back
by Horseluv3r
Summary: An American teen is abducted by her parent's enemy. Taken from the US she is knocked out & when she wakes finds she's in a new country with no way of getting out. Though her parents alert authorities they don't find the daughter of an ex-Russian SVR agent agencies are made aware of her disappearance. Mossad finds her in Haifa & take her in since everyone she knows is dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The teenage girl was running blissfully unaware of the blue sedan following her for the last hour or so. Running she pushed herself faster and faster until she was sprinting for a good quarter of a mile before slowing down from her sprint into a nice easy jog that lasted for a while before she took a break from her running and walked. She was wearing running shorts and a t-shirt with tennis shoes. Her legs, though tan, were pale when compared to the rest of her body. Her face, arms, and whole upper body were so tan she could be mistaken for someone from the Mediterranean or the Middle East especially with her curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. Nothing special about this girl stood out. She wore post earrings and was about 5'1" and weighed maybe about 90 pounds. She was petite and slim.<p>

The girl's name was Alexandra Katerina Petrova. Her parents were both ex-Soviets. They were American citizens now though they had lived in USSR until Alexandra was conceived at which point they left the Soviet Union and went to the United States. Though Alexandra carried the feminine form of her father's last name Petrov she didn't carry his first name as her middle name. Instead her parents chose a Russian name for her middle name. Her father was an ex-SVR officer as well. His name was Alexei Petrov and her mother was Ekaterina Petrova.

The man in the blue sedan smirked. The girl hadn't even noticed them. She seemed to think that she had no reason to fear; that she was completely safe. Little did she know that she was far from it. The plan was simple: get the girl, and kill the parents. The parents were responsible and they would pay with their lives and that of their child. They deserved to suffer like he did.

He parked the sedan a few feet away from the girl and took his time making sure he had everything. The cloth that would make her unconscious or if that didn't work the knife or gun that he carried would be enough to get her to do whatever he wanted. Getting out of the sedan he ran up to the girl and stopped in front of her. "Excuse me miss?" He asked his tone carried that of an accent, a fake accent that made it seem like he was from down south. The girl also stopped. "Yes?" She replied. "I was wondering if you knew where the nearest hotel is. I just arrived here and would like to find a place to stop though I haven't seen any signs." He said hoping she'd take the bait. 'Um...let me think." She replied just before his friendly expression dropped and he withdrew the cloth.

He went to hold it against her mouth and nose but she fought. Kicking his hand the cloth landed a few feet away. He could either get the cloth and hopefully catch her once she ran or he could press the gun against her back. He choose the second option seeing as no one was in sight. He took out the gun. Waving it at her he held it against her temple. She froze clearing weighing the risks and whether he would shoot or not. "Hello Alexandra Petrova. I've had my eye on you quite some time. Your parents took away everything from me so now I will take away everything they hold. You will come with me and follow my every order or I will shoot you along with your parents. We wouldn't want that now would we?" He asked his voice mocking. She stayed silent. "Answer me!" He demanded. "No." She answered softly as he took her arm forcefully before taking the gun off her temple and pressing it against her back. She fought to get away but he held her tightly. Half dragging her to the sedan he put her in the passenger seat and locked the doors his arm around her shoulder and the gun in his hand pressed against her spine. To any passer by though it would look like a father putting his arm around his daughter.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked. The man smirked. "That is for me to know." "My parents will report me missing." She stated. "Well then it's a good thing we'll be far away from here by the time 24 hours is up. Any sooner then a day and your parents will simply be told to calm down." He replied his voice cold. "Now shut up." He said before saying something else in a foreign language that she couldn't understand. The rest of the drive was silent as the man pulled into an airport. At the girl's hopeful expression he spoke. "Good luck trying." The expression vanished leaving nothing behind that he could read. The process was quick and sadly no one found out about the gun he had or that he wasn't her father. No one even looked worried about why they had no bags with them.

Alexandra was seated on what she assumed was a private airplane. The man smirked. She would be out for a while at least until they arrived in Haifa, Israel. He withdrew the handkerchief and pressed it against her face. She struggled kicking and throwing her fists though he avoided getting hurt. Her attacks got weaker as everything got dimmer. After a few more seconds everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The teenage girl's parents were at home waiting for their daughter to return from her run. Alexandra normally got up at 0400 to get ready and then ran for a few hours. It was 1200...she had never gotten back that late from a run. "Where could she be? She's never been this late before." She asked her husband who responded in their native language. "We can't call the police as she's not been missing for 24 hours. If she's not back by tomorrow then we can call around. She could just be with some friends." He reassured his wife who nodded.<p>

Hours passed as the girl's parents grew more anxious. Finally a day had gone by and with their daughter not returning they called the police. "Hello. I'd like to report a missing child." Alexei said. "Her name's Alexandra Katerina Petrova. She's 16 and is 5'1". She was last wearing black tennis shoes, black running shorts, and a green t-shirt." He answered. "Of course we checked everywhere!" He exclaimed barely keeping from swearing in Russian. "Enemies? Yes my wife and I both have enemies. We were in the Soviet Army and I was in the SVR." He answered. Hanging the phone up he turned to his wife. "They'll see what they can do. All agencies will be alerted of her disappearance though if she's left the country the United States can't do anything." He answered her unspoken question. "I'm going to call my friends in the SVR and make sure they know of her disappearance just in case she turns up in Russia." He continued before picking up the phone and dialing his friends. "Spasibo." He said as he hung up the phone. "Ivan said he'd keep an eye out for her and let me know if he finds anything." He reported as he guided his wife to the couch where she sat down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Alexandra woke up to find she was on a bed. It was a small room with only a bed, a little lamp, and a dresser. The lamp was the only thing that provided light in the room. The door opened and Alexandra assumed it locked from the outside. "Ah. You're awake. Good." She said surprised. "What do you want from me? Please let me go. I won't tell anyone I promise!" Alexandra begged. The woman smirked. "You're not going any where treasure." Alexandra snarled at the woman in Russian swearing at her. "Ah ah ah. That wasn't very nice." The woman said shaking her head. "Let me go and I won't tell anyone. Please!" Alexandra pleaded in Russian.<p>

Instead she was dragged out of the room roughly and thrown in a metal chair. Her hands were tied together and she couldn't get out of them. Hours passed before someone came in. "Hello little one." The man cooed. "Tell me everything you know!" He demanded. "What? I don't know anything. What are you talking about?" She asked as she was slapped across the face. She could feel the blood running down her face. "Don't ask questions. Now what do you know?" He ordered as she shook her head. "I don't know anything!" She exclaimed before he chuckled darkly. "If you just tell us you won't get hurt." "I know nothing." She continued saying even as he cut the Ziploc ties that tied her wrists together and dug his knife into her wrist before taking it in his hands and broke it with one swift movement.

Finally the young teen passed out from all the pain that had been inflicted upon her body. "Take her back to the room." The man ordered as the woman dragged her back to her room. A new set of clothes awaited the girl as her own had been torn. Though the woman hated the girl she had the decency to wipe the blood from the girl's thigh before walking out. She knew the girl would be in a considerable amount of pain.

Days passed though they got no information from the girl no matter what they tried. Raping, beating, whipping, electrical shocks, drowning though the girl never told. They had even had someone kill her parents after a few weeks had passed after she showed no emotions though even the sight of seeing her parent's dead bodies didn't wake any emotion from inside the girl. She was numb and had no feelings anymore.

The police back home had given up looking for the young girl after a few days though every agency was still looking for her. Or at least every agency outside of the United States. The police had found nothing to go off of and neither had the FBI or CIA so they gave up assuming she was dead even though they found no blood, or body.

Alexandra finally found out where she was. Haifa, Israel. Though grateful for the information she flinched at how she had gotten it. Alexandra was escorted from her 'room' to the one place she knew all to well. The room where she would be tortured. Her hands were tied together as always and she was seated in the chair with the threat of death if she got out. It was basically the same thing as the first time she had entered the room. She was left to sit for a few hours until someone finally came in. It was a man this time and he took a seat across from her. "You know if you just tell us what you know then this'll stop." He soothed as she shook her head no. "Nyet!" She yelled in Russian before screaming more curse words at him. He smirked the knife coming closer and closer to her skin which was now littered with scars. He put the blade on her arm and sliced a deep wound before throwing her on the ground and stepping on her ankle. Smirking he broke her ankle. "This can all stop if you just tell me what you know." He said as she shook her head. "Never!" She hissed at him in Hebrew and Arabic. Her head was submerged under water again and again until she was shivering. Her pants were cut into shorts and her t-shirt was ripped. Ice cold water was poured over her body drenching her clothes.

Gunshots rang outside the door and screams came until everything was silent. The door burst open and four people stood there with guns and knives. The man grabbed her and held her up the knife against her throat as she struggled. She fought kicking her legs out and finally kicked him in the groin. He grunted but didn't release the blade. His grip loosened and he was shot with a bullet to the head though not before he managed to get his knife in her leg. She winced from the pain and looked at the four people. She began immediately speaking in different languages trying to figure out which one they spoke so she could communicate. "Privet." She greeted in Russian. 'Bonjour. Guten Tag." She tried both French and German before speaking in English. "Hello." Her accent made her sound like she from Russia. "Shalom." She tried while the operatives looked at her. "We know all of those languages." One of them said.

Alexandra struggled to stay on her feet though she couldn't help it. She collapsed as one of them ran towards her holstering his gun and knife. "We need to get to Mossad right away." He spoke in Hebrew. "Her wounds are severe and she needs food and water immediately. She won't last long as she's already dehydrated." He said in clipped tones and he easily picked her up and walked towards the others. "Malachi, Liat: we're leaving make sure if anyone comes out they're dead before they can say anything. Ziva: get the car started. We're going to need to leave now if we want her to make it." Ari said as the others surrounded Ari and the girl he was carrying.

"Could she be the ex-SVR's daughter?" Liat asked. "Maybe..though my sources say that the US has given up looking for her. Her parents were killed though no one found out who killed them and she has no living relatives to my knowledge. Alexei Petrov hadn't contacted anyone besides the polce after he reported his daughter missing. He spent most of his time trying to find her and tracking down old friends asking them to look out for her. His wife and him were shot in their home a few days after they called the authorities." Ziva answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ziva was already in the driver's seat. Malachi was in the passenger's seat with Liat, Ari, and the girl were in the back seat. Once the door closed Ziva took off not even waiting for their seatbelts to be on. Liat buckled the girl's seatbelt on the way to Mossad. After an hour or so they arrived at Mossad Headquarters where Ziva went to go report to her father while Ari went to go tell the doctor's what to expect. Malachi and Liat were left so Malachi gently grabbed the girl and carried her inside with ease. Liat followed right behind them as a doctor meet them and told Malachi where to put the girl. "Do you think she'll be alright love?" Liat asked Malachi. "I'm sure she will be fine." He answered. "Now come. Director David will likely want our reports and Ari's as well." He continued as they went to give their report to Director David.<p>

"Does she look like this?" He asked handing them a photo. After studying it they nodded. "She has more scars and is taller and thinner now." Ari said confirming it was in fact Alexandra Petrova. "I assume America would like her back." Ziva stated though Eli shrugged. "I do not know. Her parents are dead meaning that she'd be in an orphanage until she turned 18. I doubt she wants to go back seeing as they didn't even bother looking for her. It was the father being an SVR agent that got the outside agencies like Mossad involved. He apparently contacted an old friend still in the SVR who notified every agency outside of the United States." Eli said. "Israel had no claim to the girl so if she wants to go back she may. She is an American citizen we can't keep her unless she doesn't want to go back to the United States." He continued. "You are dismissed." Eli stated as everyone left.

"Alexandra is fine. We got the knife out of her leg and stitched it back up. We also stitched up several other wounds that we found. She had a dislocated ankle which we set back in place. Someone is getting her food and water right now. She is able to answer questions if you so wish." Ari said as everyone nodded. A scream came from down the hall sounding like a teenage girl's voice. Mossad officers heard the scream and rushed towards the room guns and knives drawn. Entering the room they saw the young girl out of bed. Her eyes held no emotion and she continued to speak in rapid Russian. The officers were able to understand what she was saying. "No! I know nothing! I swear." She kept repeating in Russian. The officers loosened their guns and knives held in relaxed positions. "Ssh. You're safe here. No one here will hurt you." One of the doctors tried soothing her but she flinched at the sound of his voice. "Alexandra Petrova." Liat addressed the girl calmly. She stopped muttering and looked at Liat with fear in her eyes. "How do you know my name?" She asked in Hebrew. "You are safe here. No one will hurt you. No one can get to you. Alexandra you're safe here. This is the safest place you can be." Liat continued as most of the officers left the room.

Liat, Ari, and Malachi stayed behind. Ziva left to go train while the doctor also left knowing that the girl was in capable hands with Liat, and Malachi. Ari was a doctor so if anything came up he'd be able to handle it. "We saved you remember?" Ari soothed. She nodded. "I brought you some food and water. You're severely dehydrated and you need to eat as well." Ari said calmly. She looked at him suspiciously. "No thank you. I am fine." She answered. Ari pointed at her bed. "In bed then. You can either eat or you can stay in bed and answer questions." He said. "Fine." She replied in Hebrew as he handed her a water bottle. She lifted the bottle to her lips and began to take small sips of water. Ari took the food that an officer had handed to him and gave it to Alexandra. She ate a little but was not used to the rich and filling food.

"You are at Mossad Headquarters in Tel Aviv, Israel. We found you in -" "Haifa." She filled in. "Yes. How did you know?" Ari asked. "I..Men let things slip when they are attracted to females. One of them might have let the location I was held in out." She answered. "Idiot didn't even know he was being played." She continued in Hebrew. The three Mossad operatives exchanged glances. "You were raped." Liat stated bluntly as she nodded. "That's one way of putting it." "You're how old?" Ari asked. She glanced at him. He held up a clip board. "16." She answered.

"You know your parents were killed correct?" Malachi asked as she nodded. "And that you have no other living relatives in America or Russia?" She nodded again. "My grand-parents died a few years ago and neither of my parents had any siblings." She said. "Ok. That being said you have two choices. One: is go back to the United States once you are well enough to leave where you will stay in an orphanage ,unless you are adopted, until you turn 18." Malachi paused giving her a moment to think about it. "The second option is for you to stay here though Mossad has to has your written permission that you wish to stay here to give as proof if America decides that we forced you to stay. America may say that you have to have someone adopt you in order for you to stay here though we will get to that if it comes to it." The officers looked at her. "What language?" She asked. The operatives looked confused. "For the letter. What language does it have to be written in?" "If you know how to write Hebrew that'd be best though any language will suffice." Liat supplied as she nodded. "A piece of paper and a pen." Ari told a nurse. "You are going to stay here until your weight is back up and you are not dehydrated. You're severely underweight and will need to eat more. We'll be putting in an IV later today so you can get fluids for dehydration and nutrients as well as vitamins." Ari stated as she simply nodded. "I'll see you later Alexandra." Ari said before handing her a piece of paper and a pen. "I want you in bed while you write that letter. I don't think Malachi or Liat have anything to do the rest of the day maybe one of them will keep you company while you write the letter." He said.

Alexanda nodded. "Toda." She said softly as Ari simply gave her a short nod in acknowledgement. "It was nothing." Malachi and Liat both said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alexandra got in the bed and took the cap off the pen trying to figure out what to write. She was grateful she had several sheets of paper so if she messed up she could always rewrite it. Setting the pen on the paper she began to write in cursive writing the Cyrillic letters that comforted her. She was fluent in both Russian and English and her parents had taught her how to write in Cyrillic.<p>

The only noise was the sound of the pen scratching against the paper. Finally she took her pen off the paper and read what she had written. "Is this good?" She asked as Malachi walked over and took the paper from her reading it. He nodded. "Yes. This is all the United States needs to know." He said to her.

The letter had read:

I have no wish to be in America anymore. I do not want to grow up in an orphanage until I turn 18. I do not want to live or be in the country that couldn't even be bothered to look for me. America didn't even look for me in other countries! Instead it was Mossad that found me. 

I like it here in Israel even after what has happened: much more then America. Mossad has taken care of me. I am well and Mossad has done me no harm.

Sincerely

Alexandra Katerina Petrova

She nodded and capped the pen. "I assume you want to know the extent of your injuries?" Liat asked. "I already know my injuries." She answered. "I am going to give this to Director David." Malachi said stepping out of the room before going to the Director's office. "Come in." The Director said. Malachi entered the office. "Director: the girl wishes to stay here." Malachi reported handing the Director Alexandra's letter. Reading the letter he nodded. "Very well. Who will adopt an ex-American citizen though if America says that she has to be adopted to stay here?" Eli David said. "We can figure it out." Malachi answered. Director David shook his head. "No. I want to be able to tell America that we have someone willing to adopt her if America says so." Malachi thought for a few seconds. "Liat and I could." Eli looked surprised. "I was going to ask for her hand in marriage anyway. Her parents have already given me permission to ask her. Alexandra would be well protected with us. No one would be able to harm her." He elaborated. Eli nodded. "Alright. That will work provided your marriage won't get in the way of your ops and that Liat or you don't tell her anything unless you have my permission." Malachi spoke. "It won't Director. We won't tell her anything." Director David was silent for a few seconds. "Officer Tuvia and you do not have any other missions today. You both have done well. You are dismissed Officer Ben-Gideon." "Thank you Director David." Malachi left the Director's office and went back to where Liat and Alexandra were.

He entered the room noticing how the teenage girl flinched as he opened the door. He wouldn't be surprised if she had PTSD given what she went through. "The other three people along with you are Mossad operatives correct?" Alexandra asked. "Yes." Liat answered. "Officer Ziva David was the other woman with us when we rescued you. Officer Ari Haswari is Officer David's sister." Liat continued. "I'm Officer Malachi Ben-Gideon and that's Officer Liat Tuvia." Malachi spoke breaking the women's conversation. "How can Officer David and Officer Haswari be brother and sister? They have different last names." Alexandra observed. Malachi and Liat exchanged looks. She would make a good Mossad officer with her keen observation skills and after what she had been through. "Half-siblings." Liat answered still speaking in English.

"How did you know my name anyways?" Alexandra asked. "Your father connected an old friend of his still in the SVR. Said friend contacted the other agencies outside of the United States using his contacts. Mossad was one of the agencies that got contacted. Every agency contacted got some information about you though Mossad and the SVR had the most information about you." Malachi answered. She nodded satisfied with the answer.

"Do you mind answering a few questions about what happened there?" Liat asked. Alexandra nodded. "Not at all." "Alright. Do you mind telling us what they wanted you to tell them?" Liat asked. "I don't know what they wanted from me. They kept demanding for me to tell them what I knew. I didn't know anything though. My parents never told anything about what they did in the Soviet Union though I knew what they were in the army. Father worked in missiles while mother was in linguistics translating. I don't know what she translated or what he was working on though I never asked. I don't know what my father did in the SVR. I didn't tell them anything." She answered. "They said it'd stop, that they'd stop, if I just told them what I knew." The girl continued. "What would stop?" Malachi asked. "The pain. The first time I got interrogated I got a knife dug into my arm, broke my wrist and then a beating. I passed out; I couldn't handle it. When I woke up I was in different clothes and everything that I had was gone even my shoes. They-they had raped me while I was passed out and I never even knew." She finished. "Alright. Thank you Alexandra. You've done well." Malachi said. Liat glanced at the girl who was still in the clothes they had found her in. "I can get you some clothes tomorrow Alexandra or we have some uniforms that might fit you if you don't mind wearing a uniform." Liat offered. "At this point I'll take anything I can get." Alexandra said. "Toda." She thanked the officer as Liat left to go find the uniform leaving Malachi in the room.

"You love her." Alexandra stated. Malachi looked at her. "How did you know?" He asked. "You look at her the same way my parents look-looked- at each other." She answered. The rest of the time was spent in silence until Liat came back with a uniform and boots. She handed them to Alexandra who took them gratefully. "A bathroom is down that hall. Do you need help getting there?" Liat asked. Alexandra shook her head. "No but thank you." She responded before getting out of the bed. What used to be khaki cargo pants were cut into short shorts and a navy blue t-shirt that was cut in several places. Walking she almost stumbled but regained her balance before either Mossad operative could steady her. She walked out of the room and down the hall towards the bathroom.

She glanced at the clothes and boots. They seemed to be the right size. She quickly changed into the uniform and laced up the boots. They were sturdy and would last a long time. She glanced at a mirror. Her hair was curly though disheveled. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair though it did no good. Collecting her used clothes she walked back to her room. The Mossad operatives were waiting as was Officer Haswari. "Officer Haswari." She acknowledged the man. He glanced at her. "I've come to put in your IV. I've also brought you some more water and food; you should try and eat some more as well as drink." He said as she gave a sharp nod.

Alexandra ate a few bites of the Israeli food and drank some of the water she had been handed before sitting on the bed. She rolled up the sleeve of the uniform as Ari swabbed the crook of her arm with an alcohol swab before sticking the needle in. She didn't flinch or even look worried about getting stuck with a needle. "The saline bag should be empty in two hours. One of the doctor's will be back in a bit to change it." Ari stated as she nodded. "How's your ankle?" He asked. "It's fine. Not swollen anymore." She answered. "The boots will keep your ankle from twisting or getting dislocated again." Ari said before walking out of the room.


End file.
